Return
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: they find out, that in some miraculous way, Piers Nivans is alive. there will be Helena x Piers couple (odd, I know, but if you think about it, they would be good together). there will also be JakexSherry, ChrisxJill, and some LeonxClairexAda (because I'm not sure which of the 2 I like better with Leon)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Alive._

Chris Redfield dropped the phone upon hearing this. He stood for a moment, still disbelieving at what he was hearing. The reaction caused both Jill and Claire to jump up from the couch and run over to him.

"Chris? What's going on?" Jill asked. Claire picked up the phone, putting it to her ear, listening in hopes of finding at least some kind of answer to her brother's reaction. The only words she had the chance to hear were:

"Piers Nivans..."

Chris took the phone from his sister, and hung it up.  
"Chris, what's this about?" Jill asked.

"Chris, this has to do with Piers, doesn't it?" Claire said.

"Piers? What about Piers?" Jill asked.

"He's alive." was all Chris said, though still disbelieving. He kept thinking that maybe it was some kind of cruel trick. But, then again, who waits a whole year after someone's death to drudge it all up again in the form of a trick?

"What?!" Jill and Claire both asked unison.

"But, how is that possible?" Claire asked.

"Chris, are you sure? Do you really believe it?" Jill asked. Chris could see the suspicion in her eyes just as she could see it in his.

"I don't know. But, they said he's at the hospital, and I'm going to find out." Chris said.

"We're coming with you, Chris." Claire said. The three of them were silent on the way to the hospital. Chris had thought he had put this behind him, that he was finally moving on with his life, but for some reason, it seemed it couldn't let him be.  
"Chris, are you really sure? I know they never found his body, but could he really be alive?" Jill asked, as they walked into the lobby of the hospital.  
"For two years, I thought you were dead. But, here you are." Chris said. He was right. Jill had been presumed dead, by everyone, even Chris, but, when he found that there was a chance she was alive, he stopped at nothing to help her. If this was really true and Piers was alive, he owed him no less.

"Excuse me." Chris said to the nurse at the front desk, "My name is Chris Redfield. I got a call saying that Piers Nivans was here." He expected the nurse to look at him as if he'd lost his mind, but her reaction was the complete opposite.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." she said. Chris felt a bit sick. If this was some kind of sick joke, would the hospital really be in on it? The nurse led them down a hall, and finally into one of the rooms. Chris, Jill and Claire, stood there silently, unmoving, staring at what they saw. There, in the hospital bed, was the man the three of them recognized to be Piers Nivans. He was unconscious, and his right arm was wrapped in bandages. Chris remembered that as the arm that had gotten crushed by debris, and that Piers had been forced to separate from his own body by pulling away from it. Chris flinched as the image played again in his mind. Claire stared at him. She remembered the picture on his memorial stone, recognizing that it was definately him. Leon, Ada, and Helena were already standing in the room when they got there.

"Piers." Chris said.

"That really is him, isn't it?" Claire said.

"How is this even possible?" Leon said.

"How many times did we think Simmons was dead? And, he just kept coming back." Helena said.

"Viruses are unpredictable. You can never be sure what they'll do." Ada approached Piers, and Jill and Claire followed after, then, Helena, then Leon, then, Ada walking over last.

"Chris. Be careful." Jill told him. One of the doctors walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, "How...?"

"He was found washed up on a beach two days ago, just like this, unconscious. His arm was in pretty bad condition, but, it's been healing rapidly. The biggest, and only issue really, is the coma. We're not sure when he'll come out of it, if ever. His brain isn't damaged. There's no physical reason he should be in a coma. All we can do is wait and see. There is an antibody for the C Virus in his blood, but it was in a dormant state. We gave him the vaccine, which seems to have cured it, though he'll probably always carry the antibodies for the virus in his blood, and he may have some side effects, but, all in all, he should be alright if he ever comes out of the coma. It's hard to say whether he can hear or feel anything around him, but, it's possible." the doctor explained.

"Thank you, doctor." Claire said. The doctor and the nurse left the room. Chris couldn't believe it. Piers was alive, but if he didn't come out of the coma, they could lose him again. And, again, there was nothing Chris could do about it. Chris put his hand on Piers' arm.

"Piers, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You've got to come out of this. You've come this far. You're strong. I know you can do it." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

For the next month, Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, and Helena would continue visiting Piers, though none of them were sure whether it did any good. Chris was beginning to lose hope that Piers was ever going to come out of the coma, that this had only happened to drudge up bad memories all over again before Piers was lost again. He wanted to hold out hope, but the longer it went on, the more difficult it was to stay positive. One day, Chris got a call from the hospital saying that Piers may be waking up. Chris, Jill with him, rushed to the hospital and to the room Piers was in. Claire, Leon, Ada, and Helena were there when Chris and Jill got there. They approached the bed, just as his eyes opened, looking up at them with an almost disbelieving look on his face.

"Captain?" he said, almost as if questioning what he was seeing.

"Piers." Chris said. Though relieved that Piers remembered him, he wasn't sure how Piers would react. Chris couldn't blame him if he had any resentment or blame towards him. Chris had even blamed himself, though everyone else had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Piers' grey eyes went from being on each person in the room, then, eventually settling on Helena. He remembered her. They had met before, a few times, him being in the military, and her being in the Secret Service. The first time he saw her, this woman had made an impression on him. She was so bold, but beautiful, and her intense blue eyes seemed to pierce you with their gaze.

"I remember you. Helena, wasn't it? You're with the Secret Service." he said. Helena nodded.

"Yes. Helena Harper." she said. He looked back at Chris again.

"Captain, where am I? What's going on?" he asked.

"You're in a hospital, Piers. You've been here for a month. You've been in a coma. Do you remember anything?" Chris said.

"And, you've been presumed dead for a year." Leon said. It was then that the doctor walked into the room.

"His injuries have healed extraordinarily quickly, but, he'll probably always have scarring on that arm. He's in good condition. I don't see why we can't release him today. But, he'll still be weak. Someone should keep an eye on him and stay with him."

"He can stay with me, at my apartment. If that's alright with him." Helena said. She thought that would be the best choice, with Chris and Jill living together, and Leon and Claire living together. Leon and Claire had been living together, but Ada had been coming around, visiting him a lot recently. Helena was sure that Leon had feelings for both of the women, but his love life really wasn't her business. Though, as a friend, she couldn't help but be concerned about it. But, he would have to sort it out on his own. All Helena had done for a year was sit in her apartment, alone, except for her dog, Delta, and grieve for Deborah, feel guilty, and feel sorry for herself, and dwell on that letter Deborah had written to her after she was infected with the C Virus, shortly before her death. It was a letter that Helena still held onto and probably always would, her sister's last words to her:

Helena,

I'm writing you this because I probably won't get the chance to see you again. I'm sorry about our differences in the past, but even though we see things differently, I want you to know, you're my older sister and I love you. I know it will be hard for you, but you need to go on with your life, and I hope you will find somebody to love. Since being injected with the C Virus, my memories of us are fading away, and I think I should stop writing here. I will always love you, Helena.

your sister,

Deborah

Helena was willing to try anything to get her mind on something else. Leon would check up on her from time to time, but, it might be nice to have someone around all the time, to give her something else to think about.

"Are you sure?" Piers asked her. Helena nodded.

"Yes." she said.

"Alright, then. Thank you, Helena." he said. Helena shook her head.

Leon looked at her quizzically, as if wondering why she would volunteer to let a man she didn't know very well stay with her. But, then, he wondered if maybe she just got lonely living by herself, with only memories of her past. Leon and Helena had become close after all they had been through together during the C Virus incident. Though Helena did have a bit of a crush on Leon at first, she quickly realized that his heart lay elsewhere. They developed a deep friendship, where she thought of him more like a brother or as a best friend. He risked a lot for her, and she truly appreciated that.

Helena took Piers to her apartment. As they stood outside her apartment door, he began feeling a little dizzy. He tried to keep his balance, but he started to collapse. He thought he would end up laying on the floor, but, he felt someone catch him on the way down. He looked over to see Helena. She had caught him before he hit the ground. Her blue eyes were focused on him.

"Don't overdo it. Just take it easy, alright?" she said. Piers nodded, and Helena took him into her apartment, laying him on the couch.

"Just get some rest. If you need anything, just let me know." she said, sitting on the end of the couch. There was a clicking noise coming down the hall, across the floor. Around the side of the couch walked a German Shepherd dog.

"Delta, be nice. He's our guest." Helena said, petting the dog on the head.

"A dog?" Piers said, looking at the dog.

"Is that a problem? I'm sorry. I should have told you before I brought you here." Helena said. She didn't purposely keep it from him. She was just so used to keeping things secret from people, it had just become habit.

"No, it's not a problem. I like dogs." Piers said. Piers actually wouldn't have minded having a dog, but, he lived alone, and a lot of the time, with his job, he was too busy to take care of a dog. He smiled, reaching his hand out and petting the dog, Delta, and Delta licked his hand.

"Wow. She doesn't usually like strangers." Helena said, watching him pet the dog.

"She's a nice looking dog." he said as the dog walked away. What Piers would have liked to have said after that was 'And her master is, too.', but he just thought it, keeping his mouth shut, not sure if she would have been offended at hearing this from a man that she barely knew. Helena smiled. This was the first time he had seen the woman smile, and she was even prettier than usual when she did.

"Like I said, she doesn't usually like strangers. I was half expecting you to get bit." she said. He propped himself up on the couch, looking around the room. It was a nice apartment. The couch was black leather, and there was a black leather chair to match it, there was a glass coffee table, and of course, there was a television. The living room and the kitchen were one big shared room with a wooden floor. The kitchen cabinets were wood with blue marble countertops. On one wall of the living room, there was a big glass window. Against the wall with the glass window, there was a desk, office chair, and a laptop computer on the desk. There was a hallway near that that most likely led to the other rooms. Throughout the living room, on shelves and such, there were various photographs, a couple of them of Helena and another young woman who Piers assumed to be a family member of Helena's of some kind, as the young woman very much resembled Helena. Both Helena and the other woman looked happy in the pictures, and he wondered what could have changed. There was a sadness in her eyes, something he noticed about her, even if she tried to hide it. He could see it in her eyes.

"You looked really happy." he said, regretting it almost as soon as he'd said it. She followed his gaze with her eyes.

That's me with my younger sister, Deborah." she said.

"You have a sister?" Piers asked.

"I did. She died a year ago, during the C Virus incident." Helena said.

"I'm sorry." Piers said, feeling like a jerk. No wonder she looked so sad all the time. It was clear from the pictures that she and her sister had been close.

"It's alright. You didn't know." she said.

"Why are you letting me stay here? You barely know me." Piers said. Helena looked into his grey eyes for a moment.

"I can respect anyone who did what you did. It was a selfless act." she said, then, looking away for a moment, "Maybe, it's because I lost my sister to the C Virus. I don't know... I don't want to talk about it..." He wondered if he had said something wrong again.

"Well, thanks." he said.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Helena said, standing and looking back at Piers before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Helena sat up in bed, woke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. She had had the same nightmare she had been having, reliving what happened with Deborah, over and over again in her sleep. She heard something, and looked over, seeing someone standing in the open doorway of her room. She usually slept with her door shut, but she had left it open in case Piers, who had been sleeping on the couch, needed anything. She prepared to defend herself from an intruder until she heard a familiar voice.

"Helena, are you okay?"

Helena recognized the voice, as she had heard it enough over the past two days of him staying at her apartment. It was one that she also thought happened to be a very nice voice, a thought that she had had more than once over those two days.

"Piers. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I heard you screaming. I came to see if you were alright." he said.

"Oh." she said, pausing for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm alright. Thanks for checking up on me." In her voice, however, she sounded anything but fine. Even she knew it. She was just putting up her usual emotional wall, trying to hide how she really felt. Piers could tell, too. He tried once more, hoping that she might possibly tell him what was wrong, finally let him in.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Normally, Helena's first thought was to just tell him once again that she was fine and tell him to go back to bed, but she finally gave in. She was just so tired of fighting this alone, keeping it all in. Sometimes she wondered if she was somehow keeping herself from moving on. What happened to Deborah was devastating to her, yes, but, maybe she just needed to deal with it instead of beating herself up emotionally over and over again. She sighed.

"Come sit down." she said, flicking on a small lamp that sat on her bedside table. It produced a dim light. Piers walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the bed. He was shirtless, wearing just some dark colored pants, the clothes which he had been sleeping in. Though he was short and thin, his muscles were taught and defined. She couldn't help but stare for just a moment before catching herself. The look on her face became solemn and somewhat distant, as if she could still see clearly in her mind what she was about to tell him.

"My sister, Deborah, and have always been close. Our parents died when we were youby, so I always looked out for Deborah, like an older sister is supposed to. Once, she had an ex boyfriend who abused her, and even put her in the hospital once. I shot him, not to kill him. I just injured him. But, Deborah's death, it was because of me. Chief security advisor, Derek Simmons kidnapped Deborah and me. I begged him to take me, not to hurt her, that I'd anything... He told me that if I assisted in the attack, if I breached the president's security, that he would let Deborah go, that he wouldn't hurt her. He knew I would be able to. I was an agent in the secret service. I was supposed to be protecting the president. I was stupid. I believed Simmons, and I did what he wanted. I breached the president's security. I didn't know what else to do. But, Simmons didn't keep his word. His scientists experimented on Deborah using the C Virus, then they just dumped her off in the mines somewhere, like some... piece of garbage or something. Leon and I found her there, but it was too late. She had already been infected... We tried to get her out, but, she changed, right there in front of my eyes, she went into some kind of cocoon, and came out as some... creature. She was slimy with yellow eyes and these huge, sharp spider legs growings out of her back... She attacked us, and... we had to kill her. I see it sometimes at night in my sleep." she said. She looked away, starting to cry.

"I'm really sorry." Piers said, putting his hand on her hand. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Hey, look, it's not your fault, Helena." he said. She looked at him, her blue eyes still moist, her cheeks tear streaked.

"What?" she said.

"It wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something Simmons did. If he hadn't used your sister, he would have found another way. And your sister didn't blame you. You did everything you could. You were willing to give up everything for her. And, what you did, it may have been wrong, but it doesn't make you a bad person, because you did it for a good reason. Anyone would do the same for someone they love." Piers said.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course. I'm sure Chris would have done the same for his sister, and he's the greatest person I know." he said.

"Thanks, Piers. I mean it." she said, even smiling, just slightly.

"No problem. Are you okay now?" he said, lightly touching her cheek without even thinking about what he was doing.

"I think I will be." she said. She noticed that his arm was completely healed, though it was covered in scars. She placed a hand gently on his arm, a solemn look on her face.

"It doesn't bother me. It's a small price to pay for keeping the world safe." he said, looking at his arm, then looking back at her, "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. About what happened with your sister."

"Thank you for listening to my whining." she said, smiling again. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her, but he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know... That was completely disrespectful to you. I'm sorry." he said, hoping he wouldn't throw him out of her apartment right then and there. Helena laughed a little, and Piers looked confused.

"It's alright." she said.

"What?" he said, "Really?"

"Really. I liked it." she said. She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. He, of course, kissed her back, a little surprised that she was happy about it, and thinking that he was really glad that she was. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're beautiful." he said. Helena was somewhat taken by surprise by this. Deborah was always considered the pretty one, the one who was popular with men, even though she and Helena did resemble each other. Helena was always the rough-and-tumble one, not the one the men chased after.

"Thank you. You're pretty nice looking yourself." she said. She layed back down and patted the empty spot next to her on the bed, her way of gesturing for Piers to lay next to her. It was a double bed, even though she lived alone. She liked having more room to sleep. He lay next to her, and she cuddled up against him. He smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He hadn't had much experience with women at all, and even at 27 years old, this was the first time he had even kissed a woman. She was beautiful. He had noticed that the first time he had later eyes on her. At the moment, she was peacefully sleeping, not plagued by nightmares as she had been earlier that night. He finally wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

()I edited the story to make it that Helena and Piers had met before the whole C Virus incident, not knew each other very well, but had met a few times before, were just aquaintances. it's actually plausible, with him being in the military and her being in the Secret Service.

Part 4

Helena opened her eyes to see Piers, still asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, feeling content for the first time in a long time. She remembered the time they had seen each other again, in China, during the confrontation between Leon and Chris when they were pursuing Ada Wong. Helena ran up to Leon, Chris, and Piers with her weapon drawn. Chris and Leon had their weapons aimed at each other as they talked, and Piers had his weapon drawn and aimed, ready to fire on whoever he needed to. As soon as Helena got to them, there was a moment where hers and Piers' eyes met, staring at each other for a moment before Piers let his guard down slightly and almost started to lower his weapon. Neither of them could believe the other was there. She remembered it clearly, as if it had happened recently rather than a year ago. Piers opened his eyes to see Helena, her eyes meeting his as she looked over at him. Looking into those eyes reminded him of the time they had seen each other again, in China during the C Virus incident. It was something that he still remembered clearly, as if it had just happened, the memory of the beautiful woman who had made him let his guard down, just for a moment, something that not many things could do to him during a mission. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." he said. Helena smiled.

"Good morning, Piers." she said. Just then, Delta the dog jumped up into the bed. Helena and Piers sat up and petted the German Shepherd.

"This is one hell of an alarm clock you've got." Piers said, grinning. Helena laughed.

"Yeah. One hell of a good guard dog, too." she said, "Well, at least, I hope. I've never actually had to put it to the test. I guess it doesn't matter. She's nice company to have when you live by yourself."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I live by myself, too. I wouldn't have time for a dog, though." he said, "With my job in the BSAA and everything."

"Well, I guess we'd better get up." Helena said. She got off of the bed, yawning and stretching her arms. As she reached her arms in the air, her the tank top she had with to bed (along with a pair of grey shorts) rode up slightly, showing a little bit of her back. Piers watched for a moment, but made sure not to let her see him when she turned around. He got off of the bed.

"I better go get dressed." Piers said, getting off of the bed.

"Yeah." Helena said, smiling at him before he left the room. As she walked out into the living room, followed by her dog, there was a knock at the door. She walked over and answered the door, opening the door to see Chris and Leon. She wasn't surprised to see Leon. He would often visit her. But, she was taken a bit by surprise that Chris was there, though she figured that he was probably there to see Piers.

"Hey, Helena." Leon said.

"Hi, Leon." she said, smiling slightly at her friend.

"Hello, Helena." Chris said, smiling warmly at her. Though he still didn't know her very well, Chris was a generally friendly person, something that he and his sister, Claire had in common. And Chris appreciated Helena letting Piers stay with her and taking care of him. Chris always thought she seemed a decent girl, but he always somewhat felt sorry for her. In his opinion, she usually seemed more sad than anything else.

"Hi, Chris. Are you here to see Piers?" she said. Just then, Piers walked into the room.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to check up on you, see how you were doing." Chris said, smiling at his friend. Piers smiled.

"I'm good. Helena has been taking good care of me." he said, glancing over at Helena, smiling at her before turning his attention back to Chris again. Leon noticed this glance between the two of them, and Chris might have, too, if he wasn't so naive.

"That's good to hear. Thanks for taking care of him, Helena." Chris said.

"No problem." Helena said, "It's nice having him around."

"Helena, do you want to have lunch with Claire and me later? It might be good for you to get out of the house." Leon said. Helena looked from Leon to Piers and back again.

"Is it alright with you if Piers comes, too?" Helena asked. Leon was taken slightly off guard by this, and Chris was again oblivious. But Leon had no problem with Piers. He seemed a decent guy. Leon didn't see any harm in him coming to lunch with them.

"Sure." Leon said.

"We have to get going. We were just on our way by, so we stopped to check in on you." Chris said.

"I'll see you two later." Leon said before he and Chris walked out the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Piers said.

"I know. I wanted to." she said, smiling.

A few hours later, they began walking to the cafe where they were meeting Leon and Claire. It was a nice day, and the cafe was within walking distance from Helena's building.

"Hey, guys." Leon said as Helena and Piers sat down at the table. Claire looked at them for a moment, then back at Leon.

"Piers is here, too?" she said.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention Piers was coming, too. I hope that's alright." Leon said.

"Sure. It's fine with me." Claire said, shrugging her shoulders, "I actually asked Sherry and Jake to come, too, but they had plans already." Then, she asked, "So, how have you two been?" She remembered how much Helena had struggled emotionally over what happened to her sister. Claire had always felt sorry for her. Not only did Helena grieve for her sister's cruel and unnecessary death, but she felt so much guilt, that what she did was wrong. But, Claire could understand more than most as, if she were in a situation like that, she would do the the same for her brother without hesitation. And, the last time Claire had seen Piers, he had been just leaving the hospital.

"I'm good. Thanks." Piers said.

"I'm good, too. It's nice having Piers around." Helena said. A small smile crossed Piers' face. Claire looked at the two of them, looking from one to the other.

"Oh my God. You two like each other." she said.

"What?" Helena and Piers both said. Both of their faces were bright red.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Piers said.

"Oh, come on. You'd have to be deaf, blind, and brain dead not to notice." Claire said. Piers and Helena looked at each other, wondering if they were just that obvious or whether Claire was just very intuitive. They said nothing, which indicated to Claire and Leon that what Claire was saying was true. Claire grinned triumphantly, satisfied with herself for figuring it out. Leon let out a chuckle. It made sense to him now, the way Helena and Piers had been acting with each other earlier. He wondered why he hadn't figured out before that there was something going on between the two of them. But then again, he figured maybe it was just Claire's women's intuition that was the reason she had realized it and he hadn't.

After lunch, Helena and Piers returned to Helena's apartment. She sighed as she walked over to the desk, picking up a piece of paper that was on it, and immediately upon looking at it, the expression on her face looked sad. Piers walked over to her.

"Helena, what is it?" he asked. She handed him the paper, and he began to read it.

"It's a note written to me from my sister, Deborah, when she was infected with the C Virus. It's her last words to me before she died. I've kept it all this time." she explained.

"It sounds like she really loved you." he said after he had finished reading it.

"But, that's no excuse for what I did. It doesn't make it right." she said, grabbing the letter from his hands and putting it in one of the desk drawers, "I said I would make it right somehow, or die trying. I probably will die trying, because nothing I can ever do can make up for what I did. I don't deserve this, don't deserve to be happy, don't deserve you, Piers. You're the best person I've ever met. You sacrificed yourself to save the world, and me, I had a hand in helping someone who wanted to destroy it." Piers placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Helena, listen to me. What you did does not make you a bad person. You did what anyone would have done in your situation. I don't have any siblings, so I can't even imagine, but I'm sure I would do the same for someone I loved." he said. She stared at him.

"Piers..." she said, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She had dealt with this guilt she had felt by herself for so long. It felt comforting to have someone to help her through it. It also felt comforting to know that Piers would have done the same for someone he loved. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He couldn't imagine her dealing with this alone for a year. For everything that she was, Helena was a troubled person, even though she usually tried to hide it. She let go and looked at him again, and smiled, just a little. He looked at her for a moment, and then kissed her. She was surprised at first, this being the second time he had kissed her, but, she soon kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

()WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. it is also a stand-alone oneshot that I wrote, and I decided to include it in this story, too. this takes place about a month and a half of Piers living with Helena.

Helena sat beside Piers on the couch. The room was completely dark, except for the glow of the television. They had decided to sit and watch tv together. Helena remembered that during the Tall Oaks incident, she and Leon had come across a family that had died from the C Virus, who had been watching tv in a completely dark room, and she remembered how odd she thought it then, that someone would sit and watch tv in a completely dark room. But, it didn't seem so odd now, sitting there with Piers, doing exactly the same thing. She put on a horror movie, but layed the remote in Piers' lap in case he wanted to watch something different. Most of the time, she let Piers choose what they watched, unless there was something that she really wanted to watch. Truthfully, she valued the quality time with Piers more than she valued actually watching tv. She layed her arm on Piers' thigh and layed her head against him, smiling at him. Though the room was dark, he could still see her in the dim light caused by the tv. He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her, and she nestled her head against his shoulder even closer. He looked at her and smiled, and then looked back at the television. He didn't change the channel. He didn't mind horror movies. And, he knew that horror movies and action movies were Helena's favorites, though she did enjoy the occasional chick flick depending on the premise of the movie. Piers didn't really care what they were watching. He just liked being with Helena. They had been living together for a month and a half, and he still wanted to spend time with her every chance he got. At times, something would suddenly appear close to the camera as they do in horror movies, and sometimes, when that happened, he could feel Helena jump when it startled her. He would just smile to himself and pull Helena closer. Not that things didn't surprise Piers, but he didn't usually get startled, or at least he didn't usually show it when he did. He was a soldier, so he was used to unexpected occurrences. Not much usually actually outwardly startled him. After the movie, they got up from the couch and Helena turned on the small light on the desk. She yawned and stretched.

"I guess that's it, then. We should probably get to bed." she said. Piers smiled at her and put his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Goodnight." he said when they broke the kiss. Helena grinned and kissed him again, backing him against the wall. She placed a hand on his chest and held onto his shoulder with the other hand. He moved one hand from her hip to her back. She broke the kiss and gently grabbed Piers' hand. She smiled at him, gesturing with her finger for him to come with her as she led him down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Helena... Are you sure about this?" Piers said. Always the gentlemen.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Helena said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? No, no. It's not that I don't want to. I do want to. I just want to make sure you want to." he said, stumbling over his words slightly. This made Helena laugh.

"Oh, come on. Are you laughing at me?" Piers said, a faint smile crossing his lips. Helena loved his lips. She thought he just had the most attractive lips, always a sort of pouty look to them.

"No, Piers. I'm not laughing at you. You're just so cute. Such a gentlemen." she said. He smiled a little wider.

"Thanks." he said.

"And, to answer your question, yes, I'm absolutely sure I want to do this. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. I've actually wanted to do this for a while now." Helena said.

"Yeah. So have I." Piers said. They kissed again, breaking the kiss for a short moment, just long enough to pull Piers' shirt off over his head. Though he was thin, his muscles were defined, taught. Helena ran a hand over his muscles, and he shivered slightly at her touch. Piers layed Helena down on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. They broke the kiss, and he removed her shirt, revealing her black bra. He stared for a moment. This was more of her than he had ever gotten to see before. Her breasts were large, though this was something he had never failed to notice, even when she had her clothes on. He reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra for a moment as this wasn't exactly something he had experience in, and finally unclasped it and removed it, leaving her top half completely exposed. She pulled his pants off of him, leaving him only in his dark grey boxers. He reached down and pulled her pants off of her, leaving her only in her black panties. She had beautiful, sexy legs. He took her panties off of her, and then did the same to his boxers. He stared for a moment, admiring her body, naked in front of him. It was perfection, at least as far as he was concerned. Her pale skin, full breasts, and large butt, curves in all of the right places. She stared for a moment as well, admiring his naked body, noticing also, that, for as thin as his body was, he had a pretty large penis. He was thin, but his muscles were well defined. She had always liked his thin build, thin, but muscular legs, and she always thought he had a nice butt. But, now, she was getting to see his body in a completely full view.

"And, you're sure you want to do this?" he asked again, still the gentleman. Though, secretly he wanted to kick himself in the head for asking that question again. She probably thought he was such an idiot. She smiled.

"Yes, Piers. If I didn't want this, we wouldn't be doing this right now." she said. He grinned. That was true. Helena was not usually the type to let someone do something to her that she didn't want them to do, but it was only respectful to make sure.

"You know, I've never done this before, right?" Piers said, though he seemed slightly embarrassed at admitting it. Helena smiled.

"Neither have I." she said.

"What? Really?" he said. Not that Helena seemed like a sleeze, because she didn't. He was just surprised that a woman as beautiful as her had never had a man that was intimate with her. But, then again, Helena was not the type to get close to many people. She usually put up a metaphorical wall, kept people at arm's length, so to speak.

"Really. Deborah and my job were mostly my life. And, I guess, I just never met the right guy. None of the guys I ever knew were worth it." she said, "But, I would have thought someone as nice looking as you would have had girls falling all over you."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not exactly the type girls fall all over." he said.

"Well, their loss." she said, grinning.

He grinned, then kissed her, running his hands down her sides, down her curvy hips, just taking in the feel of her skin. He moved his lips from her lips to her ear, nibbling and biting it a little. She gasped a little, and squirmed slightly. He grinned, moving his lips to her neck, trailing kisses down her neck to the middle of her collarbone. She moaned slightly, shivering a little. He took one of her breasts in his hand and began kneading and massaging it. She moaned with pleasure, and when he was finished, he did the same to her other breast. He ran a hand up her thigh, and she shivered. He ran a hand up her thigh to her vagina and began stroking it, noticing that she was getting wetter. She let out a loud moan, and he grinned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over so that she was on top. She wouldn't allow herself to be dominated that easily. She ran a hand over his muscular chest and abs. She ran a finger along his hardened penis, stroking it a few times. He moaned slightly and shivered a little. She leaned down, and began sucking it. He let out a loud moan this time. She continued this only for a moment, just to tease him before straddling him, taking his length inside of her. She winced as she adjusted to the pain.

"Helena, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, as the pain quickly faded to warmth. She began rocking her hips on him, and he soon began thrusting in rhythm with her. They gasped and moaned, and he held her hips, her with her hands on his chest. Eventually, he surprised her, flipping her so that he was on top again. They continued, arching their backs, after more gasping and moaning, they reached their climax and collapsed beside each other on the bed. Piers wrapped his arms around Helena, holding her close, and she held on tightly to him.

"I love you, Helena Harper. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known." Piers said.

"I love you, too, Piers Nivans. More than anything." Helena said. And, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

..

The next morning, the first thing Helena saw was Piers' sleeping face. She smiled as she remembered the night before, feeling his body against her. He meant so much to her, and she had wanted this for awhile now. He had shown her that there was much more to life than she had known. He was like her light in the dark. He opened his eyes, smiling as he saw her, remembering the night before. He had wanted this for awhile. From the time he had met her, he could tell that she was different.

"Good morning, Helena." he said, running a hand along her arm.

"Good morning." she said, running a hand along his chest. They got out of bed. Piers blushed, just a little, as he watched Helena walk to her dresser and grab some clothes. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"It's nothing you haven't already seen." she said, laying her clothes down on the bed and walking over to him and kissing him. She broke the kiss, and, grinning, she said, "You'd better get used to it. You'll be seeing it a lot from now on." Piers grinned back at her. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
